Fluoropolymers have proven to be a very interesting and useful class of materials due to their unique properties. These properties include low surface energy, low coefficient of friction, low dielectric constant, solvent resistance, and chemical resistance. For example, fluoropolymers are used extensively as lubricants in computer disk drives, protective coatings, aircraft fuel sealants, and the like. However, due to these properties, fluoropolymers are inherently difficult and expensive to synthesize and process.
Von Au et al., German Patent No. 3248535 disclose the preparation of diorganopolysiloxane containing fluoroalkyl groups and uses for this polymer. Specifically, the patent reports the use of siloxanes containing (fluoroalkoxy)alkyl groups and fluoroalkyl groups as lubricants and antifoaming agents. The (fluoroalkoxy)alkyl and fluoroalkyl are added to sodium hydroxide to give OH-terminated siloxane. The siloxane is subsequently heated with dimethyl siloxane and poly(dichlorophosphazene) to give a clear oil.
Saho, et al., EPO 353709 report the preparation of siloxanes with amino and fluoroalkyl or pentafluorophenyl terminal groups, which are useful as antifouling agents and waterproofing for resins. In this patent the dimethyl hydroxyl silane C.sub.6 F.sub.13 CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 Si(Me).sub.2 OH is reacted with hexamethylcyclotrisiloxane, butyl lithium, Me.sub.2 SiHCl and N-(trimethylsiyl)allylamine in the presence of a platinum catalyst.